Comfort
by doc boy
Summary: My ending to the rangers and the water temple movie. AshXMay fluff...
1. Chapter 1 alive

Comfort

He placed her in the air tube and put Pikachu beside her

"I gotta put this back"  
"Ash no!" yelled May but before she could say anything else he closed the lid and ran off

"Ash…" she said sadly…

The moments turned into seconds and the seconds turned into minutes and there was no sign of Ash. By now the tube was completely covered by water

"Ash…" she said sadly and started to cry. Her tears dripped down her face as her Pokémon tried to comfort her…

In the meantime Ash just placed the crystal back in place but being underwater for so long took its toll on him and he started to float motionlessly to the water surface. Before long the water was gone and he was lying on the floor beside the crown. Once May saw the water had gone she opened the hatch and jumped out. She looked around her to find the temple was dripping the rest of the water away as it dried up

 _"Ash…"_ she said sadly

"ASH!" she yelled and ran towards the crystal room as her Pokémon ran to catch up with her. She ran as fast as her feet could carry her; when she reached the arc at the entrance to the crystal hall her heart sank. At the left corner of the room laid Ash with his face down drenched in water. He wasn't moving

"ASH!" she yelled and ran towards him. She flipped him over and placed her ear next to his chest; she heard nothing

 _"No… no…"_ she whispered as tears started to drip out of her eyes

"Ash!" she yelled and buried her face in his chest while clasping onto his shirt as she wept

 _"You can't be dead Ash… you can't be… I love you Ash…. Do you hear me? I love yyou…"_ she whimpered

Without anyone noticing Manaphy extended his tentacles and they glowed and shortly afterwards they returned to normal as May continued to cry over Ash's chest

After a short while she could hear Ash groan. She stopped crying immediately and looked at him. He slowly opened his eyes and looked at her

"May?..." he asked tiredly

"Ash…" she said happily

"Ash!" she yelled with joy as realization struck her. She lifted him up and brought him into a big hug

'I thought you were dead…" she wept

"It's okay May. I'm fine now…"

'Promise?"

"Promise"

She hugged him tightly never wanting to let go

"Oh Ash I thought you were gone…" she said painfully as the tears flowed freely down her cheeks. Ash embraced her warmly in an attempt to comfort her

"You know something May?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you too…"

May seemed shocked by his words and separated from the hug

"How… how did you know I said that? You were supposed to be dead…" she said nervously as she blushed

"Manaphy told me when he brought me back"

'He did?" she asked softly and Ash nodded. After letting it sink for a few seconds she smiled and turned to her little friend

"Thank you Manaphy…" she said as she stroked his head

"Not only for bringing back my best friend but also for delivering him a message I wouldn't be able to deliver myself…"

"Manaphyyyy…" he cried in joy as May turned to face Ash and smiled at him. She leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek which made him blush

"That's for saving being my best friend" she said and he smiled widely at her

"And this…" she said softly as she leaned forward

"Is for saving my life and risking yours to save the temple" she said and closed the gap between them and placed her lips on his sending their senses and awareness into oblivion. They released all of their love and compassion for one another in that kiss and didn't want it to end. Alas, their lungs screamed for oxygen and they had to let go. Their lips detached by mere centimeters and they gazed into each other's eyes and couldn't help but giggle…

Once again without them noticing Manaphy used his telekinesis, this time to transport them back to the ship. They stayed there with their heads leaning on each other for slightly after they were transported. As it happened they were transported to the main deck and the whole group was watching them awkwardly. Max cleared his throat. Only then did the two lovebirds realize what happened. They jumped, startled at being caught

"Can someone please tell me what happened?" he asked and the couple got nervous; they played with their fingers as they tried to explain. It took them a while but the time they were finished everyone understood; including Max

"So Ash sacrificed himself to save my sister and the Pokémon?" he asked

"Yes. And if it wasn't for Manaphy he wouldn't be here now…" replied May

Max smiled

"You're a lucky girl Sis… not any friend would care so much about you to the extent of doing that…"

"Thanks Max… that's so sweet…" she said sweetly and kissed him on the forehead

"Uglch… gross…" he moaned as everyone laughed

That night Ash and May slept beside each other in their sleeping bags and fell asleep in each other's arms only to wake up to a better tomorrow…

To be continued…

Well I hope you like it so far. I have a few more surprises in store for you with this one. Stay tuned my friends.

Reviews are most welcome קגd his tenticles and they glowwglowwt

in his chhest ; she heard nothing

gentrancee ried up

k its stoll on him and he started tt


	2. Chapter 2 best friends

Chapter 2 best friends

Ash and May cuddled beside each other on the ship's deck as they slept under the stars. They both seemed very peaceful and very happy and that was the truth. Before long the sun began to rise above the horizon. May's eyes flickered slightly at the bright light. She lifted her head up and looked

 _"Wow…"_ she whispered and unintentionally woke Ash up

"Wha?..." he said groggily

"Ash look!" she whispered and pointed at the sun rise

'Wow…" he said softly and they both got up to take a better look. They stood by the railing in a slightly awkward silence. The two of them still had a hard time processing what happened last night. This whole couple thing was still new to them. Especially Ash…

Without them noticing their hands brushed against each other and made contact. Slightly embarrassed and frightened by it they retreated their hands as the watched thee sun rise as Manaphy kept jumping in and out of the water in the background. Their hands instinctively approached each other once more but this time, they stayed together. May had her palm on his and she gave it a light squeeze to which he blushed slightly and she giggled playfully. She got closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder which made him even more embarrassed

"You don't mind do you?" she asked

"Uhh…" was all he could say

"Oh good so you don't mind" she said. She enjoys teasing him about this and making him blush. He gulped hard and could feel his mouth dry out. He finally opened it too speak

"No I don't mind…"

"Good" she said happily and continued to rest her head on his shoulder. They stayed like that for a while until the sun has fully risen. Then they decided to go inside to have some breakfast. They were greeted by the rest of the group already eating

"Morning guys" said Brock

"Morning, Brock" the two said together and sat down

"How'd you sleep?" asked Elizabeth

"Fine" the two said together again

"So Sis, how does it feel to have a boyfriend? Did you too 'kiss' yet?" teased Max as the two blushed and May squirmed in her seat

"Quit it Max you're embarrassing me" she said as he laughed

"I'm just kidding Sis. I'm happy for you" he said and put a mouthful of bacon in his mouth

"Thanks" May said a little shyly

"Yeah thanks Max" added Ash

"I do have one request though" said May

"Wachtts thacht?" asked Max with the food still in his mouth

"Don't talk with your mouth full" she said and they all laughed including Max. a while later they reached land and they got off. Our heroes said goodbye to the water people and went their separate ways. They spent the next few hours relaxing in the park and playing with their Pokémon. After a while Max fell asleep in the grass along with the rest of the Pokémon. Ash scooted closer and whispered in her ear

"Hey you want to go get some ice cream?"

"Sure. But is this a date or just a friendly offer?" she asked

Ash blushed slightly before he answered…

To be continued…

Nothing like a good cliffhanger before the weekened to keep you going huh?

Well anyway I hope you like it. Reviews are most welcome…


	3. Chapter 3 first date

Chapter 3 first date

Ash blushed at her question. He played with his fingers meekly trying to find an answer; she smiled at his shyness

"You know you don't have to be embarrassed if you want it to be a date" she said kindly to which seemed to calm him down a little bit

After a while he found his voice

"Yes… it's a date…" he said softly and she smiled

"That's so sweet of you" she said and pecked him on the cheek which made blush harder. They got up and headed for a local ice cream parlor. They walked in a slightly awkward silence trying to decide whether or not they should hold hands again. Given the fact that last time was a little embarrassing they decided to take it easy for now…

Ash offered to pay for the ice cream and May graciously agreed. He got himself a chocolate flavored ice cream cone and May had a strawberry flavored one. They sat together on the bench and didn't know what to say. Feeling the tension getting thicker Ash decided to break the ice

"So, how's your ice cream?" he asked just as she was licking her ice cream ball. She jumped

"Oh! It's great. Yeah great" she said nervously

"How's yours?" she asked

"It's good" he said and the tension was slightly relieved but only by a hair. Trying to look for something to say May spoke

"Tell me Ash why do you want to become a Pokémon master?"

Slightly surprised by her question he said

"Because of the sense of accomplishment. I want to feel that I did it"

"What will you do after you accomplish that goal?"

Ash shrugged

"I don't know. Maybe I'll battle trainers for a while. Maybe after that I'll travel around the world and see new Pokémon and try to capture them. What about you? Why do you want to be a coordinator?"

May blushed slightly at the question and squirmed slightly in her seat

"If I tell you, you promise not to laugh?"

"Okay"

"I want to be a coordinator because I like cute Pokémon. I want to show people what my Pokémon can do. It makes me happy" she said nervously and looked at him. To her surprise he was smiling warmly at her

"What?"

"I identify a lot with what you said. I also like showing people what my Pokémon can do too"

"Yeah but you do it for badges not for impressing people"

"True. But I still think it's kinda cute that you want to show people the tricks you can do with your Pokémon…"

Touched by his words, she smiled sweetly at him as her eyes sparkled

"Thanks Ash. That means a lot coming from you…"

"You're welcome May" he said happily as they finished their ice cream in silence. Once they were done Ash spoke

"Hey do you want to get some soda? All that ice cream made me thirsty…"

"Sure. But this time I'll pay for my drink"

"Okay. Let's go find something to drink" Ash said as they got up and returned to the cashier's desk where the vending machines were. Ash got himself a cola and May got herself some orange juice. They left the parlor and started heading back for the park. Once they finished drinking they threw the empty cans in a local trash bin and walked back in silence. This time they found the courage to hold hands and they kept them together. May gave Ash's hand a little squeeze and he squeezed back. When they returned Max was sitting on the grass rubbing Pikachu's chin as he enjoyed it with pleasure. He turned to face them

"Hey guys. How was your date?"

"We didn't have a date" they automatically said

"You're holding hands" said Max

Looking down at their hands and seeing he was right they let each other go and looked a little embarrassed.

"You don't have to worry so much about it guys. I'm cool with it" he said and they nodded softly and went back to sit beside each other on the grass…

To be continued…

Well this one was a little longer. I hope you like it. Reviews are most welcome…

P.S. I'm sorry about the extra letters in the end of the first chapter. I had a little bit of technical problems


	4. Chapter 4 cake

Chapter 4 cake

The group was sitting by a beach. Ash and May were fishing while Max and Brock were taking a nap. The two kids sat in silence as they waited for the fish to bite. May seemed quitter than usual and with good reason. It was her birthday and she hoped Ash would have said something but he didn't. Did he forget?

They caught some fish and fried them for lunch and ate in silence

"How's your fish May?" asked Ash

"Humph… why don't you ask Brock? He's the cook"

Ash exchanged puzzled looks with the rest of the gang

"May, are you mad at me for something?"

"No I'm just not in a mood to talk to you right now…" she said and walked away

Ash turned to Max

"Do you know what she's so mad about?"

"It's her birthday. She thinks you forgot"

"I know it's her birthday and I haven't forgotten. I was planning on buying her a cupcake and a flower"

"So why didn't you?"

"I wanted it to be a surprise. I was gonna wait till the evening…"

"May's not very good at waiting, Ash… you should do it now if you ask me. I'm sure she'd appreciate it and she'll forgive you if you gave her those gifts now. Especially if you explain why you waited"

Ash thought for a moment

"I guess you're right" he said and got up

"Where you're going?"

"I'm going to get the cake…" said Ash and headed for town. He bought May a personal cupcake with a candle in it and a red rose. By the time he got back it was sunset. He searched the beach they were on for May and eventually found her sitting on a pile of rocks, looking very gloomy.

"Hey May…" he said softly

"Go away you jerk…" she said and refused to look at him. Ash presented the cupcake with its candle lit

"I thought you might want some cake…" he said warmly and she stared at him

"What?"

"It's your birthday. I thought you might want some cake. I got you a rose too…" he said and presented the red flower. He could see her eyes glitter

"You got those things for me?" she said, touched by his efforts

"Yes. I'm sorry I waited so long. I wanted to surprise you at sunset. I didn't know you would get upset about it. She smiled and got up and gave him a quick kiss on the lips

"It's okay Ash. I'm glad you waited… it made it worthwhile…"

He smiled at her

"You're welcome…" he said as they sat on the sand and ate her cake together as the sun set below the horizon…

To be continued…


	5. Chapter 5 hot and cold

Chapter 5 hot and cold

The gang was roasting some food for dinner in front of a campfire. They were enjoying each other's company as their Pokémon sat by the fire when all of a sudden Pikachu disappeared

"Prepare for trouble!"

"Make it double"

"Arrgh… you again…" grunted Ash

"That's wite twoyp. And this time we got your Pikachu!"

"Oh yeah? We'll see about that. Torchik, flame flower!" yelled May

"Engaging ice beam!" yelled Mewoth and an ice ray was shot at Torchiik's mouth and sealing it before it could attack

"Torchik!" cried May with concern and struggled to free her Pokémon

"Oh no you don't twoyp!..." yelled Mewoth and fried another beam

"May look at out!" yelled Ash

Just as May freed her Pokémon from the piece of ice she looked up and screamed in terror. Before she could react she was incased in a block of ice

"No!" yelled Ash. Filled with rage Trochik blew flames at their hot air balloon and it exploded, thus releasing Pikachu and throwing team rocket into the distance

Ash rushed to May's aid. He placed his hands on the ice and looked at her. He could she was shocked and terrified

"Don't worry May. I'll get you out of there…" he said and started banging on the ice but it didn't help. He tried placing her next to the camp fire but it wasn't enough.

"Torchik, use flame flower to thaw May!'

Torchik nodded and spat fire on May till she thawed. When she did she was lying on the ground trembling from cold. Ash placed his hand on her shoulder

"Are you alright?"

"So cold…" she muttered trembling from head to toe.

"Just hang in there May, you're gonna be okay.

She opened her mouth to speak

"B…b… blanket…" she muttered

"Brock got me a blanket from your pack, quick!" demanded Ash and shortly afterwards he was handed a big puffy blanket. He wrapped it around his girlfriend, which seemed to help her out a little bit but she was still trembling a little bit. Ash put a pillow under her head and watched her as she slowly stopped trembling

"I don't feel so good…" she said

"You'll be okay May. You just have to get some rest" Ash said and held her hand and she nodded.

"Achoo!" she sniffed

"Who thawed me?"

"Torchik. I asked him to use flame flower on you"

She smiled

"Thank you…"

"For what? You're my best friend. I wouldn't let you stay in that block of ice"

"Still it's very sweet of you…" she smiled at him and he smiled back. After a while her eyes were becoming heavy and she fell asleep. He watched her as she slept. It was then that he noticed that her bandana was still wet. He reached for the knot and gently untied it. He squeezed the water out and placed it next to her head…

That night Ash had a hard time falling asleep. He was worried about May. He sat by the fire and poked it with a stick. After a while he heard May stir. She groaned slightly and woke up. She sat up slowly and rubbed her temple

"Oh my head is throbbing…"

It was then that she noticed Ash

"Ash what's wrong? Why aren't you asleep?"

"Couldn't sleep…"

She smiled sweetly at him and gently got up. She wobbled to the log he was sitting on and sat down beside him while still holding the blanket around her

"You know you don't have to worry about me… I can take care of myself…."

"I know. I was just concerned that's all"

"I know. I appreciate your concern Ash" she said and he nodded. She leaned forward and gave him a small kiss on the cheek

"That's for being my best friend" she smiled at him and he smiled back. He leaned forwards and closed his as she did the same. Their faces inched closer as their lips made soft gentle contact. A few seconds after they met they separated.

"Thanks for taking care of me Ash" she said shyly

"You're welcome" he said as they both yawned. May decided to go back to sleep. She took out her sleeping bag and so did Ash as they slept beside each other as the fire popped and sparked as the night continued…

To be continued…

Well there's a nice touching one…

I hope you like it…


	6. Chapter 6 caught in the rain

Chapter 6 caught in the rain

Ash and May went for a walk one evening while camping in a forest near a small town. When they left it was sunny but unfortunately for them it got cloudy very fast and before long it started to rain. It didn't take long for the rain to build up and they found themselves wandering a dark forest under a rain shower without an umbrella. They walked closer together in search of the camp as their body temperature started to drop as they became soaked. Both were trembling from cold but May was particularly cold because she didn't have a jacket. Ash on the other hand did have a jacket and despite being cold himself he took it off his back and wrapped it around May's shoulders. She looked up at him and realized what happened

"Aren't you cold?" she asked

"I'll be alright" he said and she nodded slightly.

They kept searching for the camp as the rain grew ever so strong. By now Ash was the one shivering like an earthquake, realizing she had to be fair with him, May removed her arm from one of the sleeves and wrapped it around her boyfriend and he thanked her meekly. After walking for about fifteen minutes Ash stumbled and fell to the ground

"Ash!" she yelled and came to his aid

"Are you okay? What happened?" she asked as she helped him up

"I don't feel so good…" he said tiredly which made her concerned. She placed her hand on his forehead and her fears were confirmed

"You're burning up…" she said as Ash was on the verge off fainting. She laced her arm around his shoulder and helped him to his feet

"Come on Ash we have to find shelter. Hang in there…"

"Yeah…" he muttered tiredly. She carried him across the forest as she could hear thunder in the distance getting closer. When lightning flashed nearby she shrieked in fear but the light gave her a glimpse of Ash's face. He very pale. Getting desperate, May was about to ask Beautifly for help when she spotted a cave with a faint yellow light inside. She hurried towards the cave

"Hang in there Ash… we're almost there…"

All Ash could do was moan miserably

Finally, they reached the cave and got in and May was immediately overwhelmed by the warmth of the fire.

"May, Ash are you alright?" yelled Max and Brock as they ran to greet them. May was panting and was exhausted from carrying Ash's weight for so long. She took a few steps more towards the fire and set him down gently on his back and sat down

"What happened to you guys?" asked Max as he watched his sister catch her breath.

"We… got caught… in the storm… and couldn't… find you guys…"

"How long have you been out there?"

"About… half an hour…" said May as she removed her Bandana and squeezed the water out of it.

They sat in silence for a few seconds until they heard Ash cough sickly

"What's wrong with Ash?"

"He got sick when we were out there. Where's the first aid kit?"

"I got it right here" said Brock

"Bring it over…" said May as she struggled to catch her breath. When she got the kit she took out the thermometer and placed it in Ash's mouth. After a few minutes it beeped and she took it out

"Oh no…" she said sadly

"What? What does it say?" asked Max

"He has a fever of 40 degrees C… where's the aspirin?" she asked and fumbled to find the medicine bottle. When she found she tried to wake Ash up

"Ash?"

He didn't respond

"Ash can you hear me?" she asked and placed her hand on his shoulder. Seeming to be sensitive to physical contact due to his fever he stirred

"Ash can you sit up?"

All he could do was breath heavily

"Come on Ash sit up for me. Sit up…" she said as she tried up pull him up as Brock helped support his back. She opened his water bottle and placed two aspirin pills in her hand. She gently opened his mouth and put one of the pills on his tongue and poured some water in his mouth

"Now swallow…"

With a good amount of physical effort Ash swallowed the medicine and then coughed loudly.

"Come on Ash one more, one more; then you can sleep for as long as you want…" she said and he gradually opened his mouth and she poured some more water in there and gave his cheek a little a tap to signal him that he can swallow. He struggled to force the water down his throat.

"That's it… there you go, there you go…" she said as he swallowed and his breathing slowly steadied itself. She gently set him down as he fell asleep while still having fast and shallow breathes. May yawned loudly as she rubbed her eyes

"Hope you're not getting sick May" said Brock

"No I'm fine but I'm just tired that's all…" she said and yawned again. She lay down on the cave floor beside Ash and closed her eyes. When she came to, it was morning and Ash was still sleeping beside her. His breathing has seemed to stabilize a little bit but was not yet back to normal. She looked around the cave to find that the campfire has died out and her friends were still asleep. Feeling she had nothing better to do she lay back down and closed her eyes.

She was glad Ash was doing better but she was still a little worried about him given his high fever. She slept till the afternoon and was woken up when she heard Ash stir. He sat up and rubbed his head

"Oh my head is throbbing…" he muttered

"Ash you're awake" she said and sat up

"How do you feel?"

"Oh… I have a migraine…"

Worried about his wellbeing May gave him some water which seemed to help a bit

He groaned and massaged his temple

"Lord save me… where am I?"

"You're in a cave in the forest. This where we set up camp last night"

"What happened last night? Last thing I remember is giving you my jacket to protect you from the rain"

"You blacked out after that"

"How long was I out?"

"Aside from being half awake for a few seconds to take your medicine I'd say about sixteen hours. It's noon now"

"So what have you been doing this whole time?"

"I've been sleeping too to be honest"

Ash nodded

"If I blacked out in the rain how did ii get here?"

"I carried you" said May.

The idea of close physical proximity of that kind made Ash blush and she smiled

'Don't worry about it. It's okay" this seemed to sooth Ash a little bit

"Thanks for helping me out May…" he said and she smiled

"Hey… anything for my best friend…" she said and he smiled in return.

She leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek which made their smiles widen

"How's your fever?"

"Better, thank you"

After a short pause she spoke

"What do you say I make us some tea?"

"Sounds good to me" he said and she nodded and started preparing it when Ash spoke

"Tell me something May…"

"What?"

"Where' your bandana?"

She looked at him and blushed, feeling slightly embarrassed that he saw her without it…

To be continued…

Well there's another cute fluffy one… I hope you like it…

Reviews are most welcome…


	7. Chapter 7 a romantic night

Chapter 7 a romantic night

Our heroes were pacing down a road in a small forest. To their right was a river and to their left up ahead there appeared to be a bulletin board. They examined it.

"Kanto region carnival; the hottest place in Pokémon town; coming soon to Pallet…"

"Pallet town? Isn't that where you live Ash?"

"Yeah it is actually" said Ash and looked at her and sank into his thoughts

"Hey I have an idea" said the girl and he looked at her

"Why don't we go to Pallet town to see the carnival?"

"That's a good idea May" said her little brother

"It's a great idea. It sure would be nice to see my mom again"

"Are you sure she wouldn't mind us staying there for a while?" asked May

"Certainly. I've had friends over before. She doesn't mind. I'm sure she'll be glad to meet you"

"You think so?" asked the girl

"Sure. But if you don't mind I would prefer not to tell her about the whole couple thing yet"

"Fine by me" she said

Without anyone noticing, Max smirked sinisterly and his glasses flashed in the sunlight…

The gang spent the next few hours walking towards Pallet town. Finally they reached Ash's front porch. Ash grabbed the door knob and turned it

"Hello?" he called out and before he could do anything a mop appeared right in front of his face

"Whoa!..." he jumped and fell backwards

"Mime! Mime!" cheered the Pokémon as he greeted his old friend

"Oh, hi Mr. Mime" chuckled the boy and got up

"Ash!" they heard a women's voice call as Delia walked into the room

"How's my special boy?" she asked and embraced her only son

"Hi Mom"

"Pika!" waved Pikachu as he sat on his shoulder. She chuckled

"Hi, Pkiachu. Long time no see…" she said rubbed him under his chin

"Chaa…" he sighed

"Are you gonna introduce me to your friends Ash?"

"Oh yeah. Mom, these are May and her little brother Max and of course Brock"

"How do you do Brock? Long time no see"

"Good to see you too Mrs. Ketchum" he said and shook her hhand

"So where you two from?" she asked the two siblings

"We're from the Hoenn region. We joined Ash along his journey"

"That's sweet" said the women.

Knowing this was his cue, Max smirked again

"Hey May, did you tell Mrs. Ketchum about the 'development' yet?" he teased as the two froze

"Development? What development?" asked Delia curiously

"Ash and May are 'daaattiiinng…'" sing songed Max

"Oh that's great Ashy!" cheered the women

"You have got the biggest mouth!" grunted May as she gave her little brother a noogie

"Ow! Quit it May, you're hurting me"

"Not until you say you're sorry…"

"Okay, okay… I'm sorry" he said and she stopped

"Well given the fact that my little Ash has brought home a special lady I think I'll make an extra pie tonight. Mime, can you help me peel the potatoes?" he said and they disparaged into the kitchen as everyone looked at them weirdly

"You have a weird mother Ash Ketchum" blurted out Max and Ash sighed

"Sometimes she's too weird…" said the boy

Later that evening the group ate a nice dinner. Even though no one noticed it, Ash and May were holding hands underneath the table. When dinner was over they left the house and headed for the fair. They inhaled deeply and enjoyed the warm summer air in an open country town. The dirt road was empty and the streetlamps were flickering with the candlelight in them.

"It's so romantic" beamed May

"Yeah it is…" said Ash as he could feel his hand find its way into hers and he held on to it. They walked in silence as May scooted closer and rested her head on his shoulder. He blushed

"You don't mind do you?"

This time he didn't

"No. I don't…" he smiled as they walked like that in silence.

That night at the carnival they had the time of their lives; they went on the rides, they did that test of strength thing where you have to hit the button with a hammer and try to make it reach the bell. He even won a prize for her when throwing empty poke' ball at empty bottles. When asked which prize she wanted she chose a big stuffed Pikachu (which won him a big kiss on the cheek). Their final activity was going on the ferries wheel. They sat in their own cabin with a red roof with a drawing of a white poke' ball on it which matched May's bandana. They sat there holding hands as the night sky sparkled with stars. It was very peaceful and very romantic; and they liked it very much…

To be continued…

Well that's that. I hope you like it.

Peace out


	8. Chapter 8 festival

Chapter 8 festival

After spending some time at the carnival, Ash and his friends decided to rest up a bit at his house. It was fall and the leaves were falling. It was on the first Friday of the season that May found out about a fall festival in Pallet Town central park. She immediately wanted to go.

"Hey Ash, I just found out there's going to be a fall carnival in the park tonight. You wanna go?"

He smiled.

"Sure. That sounds like it could be a lot of fun. When does it start?"

"Eight",

"Alright. Eight it is then. It's a date", he said. His choice of words made her blush.

"Uh… yeah… sure…" she muttered and walked away. He smiled at her bashfulness.

The young couple spent most of the rest of the day waiting for the time to come. At seven they took separate showers and got dressed for the carnival. Ash was gonna wear his usual blue jeans and black top and put on some deodorant as well. He waited downstairs for his girlfriend. After a short while she emerged at the top of the stairs. As soon as he saw her, the blood shot up to his face and he blushed like mad. May was wearing a light blue dress which went down a little bellow her knees and she wasn't wearing her usual bandana on her hair this time which left the thirteen year old boy mesmerized. When she reached the bottom of the stairs she approached him.

"Ready?" she asked.

"Uhhhhhh….." he sounded off stupidly. She giggled.

"Come on Ash. Let's go", she said and started pushing out the door and he finally snapped out of his trance. He turned around to face her.

"You look beautiful, May", he admitted and she smiled with a slight blush on her face.

"Thanks", she said as they walked towards the park. When they reached it they saw it was illuminated by the street lights giving it a quant old fashioned look. There was a stage with a band playing blues and jazz music and there were tables filled with food. Ash laced his hand in hers as they walked in and enjoined the pleasant and peaceful atmosphere. They sat down on the bench and sighed.

"It's beautiful here", said May.

"Very much so",

"The food smells good too", said May.

"You wanna get something to eat?" she added and Ash smiled.

"Thought you'd never ask", he said and she smiled. They spent the next hour eating some baked potatoes and fried chicken and letting it settle in their stomach. After that the music turned to a more mellow tune, Ash extended his arm to her.

"Would you like to dance?"

"Thought you'd never ask", she said happily and they both smiled. He placed his hand on her shoulder and she placed hers on his waist as they slow danced under the night sky. After a while May placed her head on his shoulder and started humming to the music's tune as they enjoyed each other's company…

To be continued….

The writer's block has been lifted! Sorry I was away so long guys. I got focused on other things and ran out of ideas as to what to write for this one and then life got in the way. Anyway I hope you've enjoyed this new update and thanks for reading it.

Reviews are most welcome

Peace out everyone


	9. Chapter 9 holding hands

Chapter 9 holding hands

Ash and May danced a little while longer. Then they rested on the bench again for a while. When the festival was over they walked back to Ash's house hand in hand. The sky was clear and the weather was warm; the moon was shining and the crickets were chirping. When they arrived at Ash's house they decided to sit down on the swing on his front porch. They sat there peacefully enjoying the silence and each other's company. Finally May spoke.

"Thanks for the date Ash. I had a great time",

He smiled.

"You're welcome", he said and gazed into her eyes as she peered into his. Their hands separated as they moved closer towards each other till their lips finally met. They kissed softly yet tenderly. May wrapped her arms around his neck as he wrapped his arms around her waist as they kissed passionately. Once separated, May looked at his eyes again and rested her head on his lap. He ran his fingers through her hair as she hummed slightly. May extended her hand and laced it into his. They lay there for a while holding each other's hands. Before long, their eyelids began to feel heavy and they slowly fell asleep cuddled in each other's arms…

The next morning they woke up at sunrise. They shared a good morning kiss and sat up. They would spend the next few hours sitting there holding hands until Ash's mother called them to breakfast. Even while eating they held hands under the table. They also held hands while watching TV, when she fell asleep on the couch, during lunch and also during dinner. It was only when it was time to go to sleep that their hands separated. They gave each other a goodnight kiss and fell into a deep and peaceful slumber…

To be continued…

Well that's it. Sorry it was so short. There wasn't much I could do with the holding hands subject so I made what I could of it. Hopefully the next chapter will be longer. Anyway I hope you like it and if you would leave a review id greatly appreciate it.

Peace out everyone


End file.
